Missing Pieces
by TrunksVBriefs
Summary: Trunks just defeated Cell after returning from the past when he found out a secret life of Gohan. What secret can Gohan have? And who else did he leave behind in the wake of his death. Just got to read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I made up. I am sort of stuck on my Opened Doors to Hope story so I wrote this to help my mind block. It is from a whole new position and all. So I hope everyone enjoys it. And of caurse I own none of DBZ, DBGT, or DB. So don't sue me.

**

* * *

**

**Missing Pieces**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing News

Trunks flew back from his fight with Cell. Though Cell was only imperfect and hadn't been nearly as powerful as the perfect Cell that was defeated by Gohan in the past timeline. He was still proud that he saved the world from the androids. He knew deep down inside that his mentor Gohanwas looking from otherworld with pride and happiness at his student's accomplishment.

Trunks understood that this was going to be a hard time as well, but not as bad as it had been. The clean up would be slow and the fear would be slow to disappear on earth. But Trunks just wanted to enjoy the fresh air as the wind swept through his long lavender hair.

As Trunks was nearing the desolate remains of the Capsule Corps compound he felt a wave of anticipation welling up inside him. He was about to say to his mother the words he waited for seven years to say. And as Bulma, his still youthful mother, walked around the corner Trunks almost flew twice as fast to get there.

He landed gracefully on the ground and rushed up to his mother and gave him a great hug that lifted his startled mother off the ground.

"Trunks, what on earth has gotten into you?" She said almost laughing at the sudden display of emotion from her withdrawn boy.

"Well I am just happy to see you and. . . well. . . I." Trunks stammered.

Bulma giggled at her sons bashfulness as she saw the young saiyans face turned bright red.

"Mom, great news. All the androids are defeated. None remain now. We are finally safe." Trunk's full grin faded to a look of concern as he saw the tears that were threatening to pour down his mother's stress torn eyes and down her smooth check. He was not prepared for the tears. He was ready for the laughing, the cheering, and the jokes, but not for tears.

He gently rested a hand on his mothers shoulder to sooth her sorrows away, when he felt her just run into his arms and hugged him fiercely.

"Trunks Brief," she said through her tears and her sobbing voice. "You have made me more proud then any mother could be. I just wish Gohan and even your father could be here to see this.

Trunks just held his weeping mother in his arms as he thought of what his father would say. He knew Vegeta would just make an excuse to why he didn't do it and train even harder to beat his son, while at the same time telling everyone else it was because of the royal saiyan blood that Trunks possessed. It brought a tiny little smirk to the young man's face as he thought of that voice trying to pass it off as any other day.

"Well you know what Dad would say 'Boy, don't think it was anything special, you just have royal saiyan blood in you.'" Trunks said imitating his father's voice.

His mother pulled back and looked up at him. She smiled lightly with the tears still in her eyes. Bulma reached up and patted her son on the shoulder.

"Lets go get something to eat." His mother said and no sooner did she say it when she heard Trunks' stomach growl. "Yes, I know your hungry Mr. Saiyan"

Bulma started to laugh and the sound of it brought a peaceful smile to Trunks' lips. It has been a long time since she heard her laugh.

"Well come on." She said motioning for her son to follow.

Thirty minutes later they were both sitting around the table as trunks told the whole story of his trip to his past and about the funny parts. She almost fell back laughing when she heard of the sparing between Krillin and Yamcha, in which Yamcha went to kick Krillin's head but wound up on the floor after slipping off of the short Krillin's bald head.

When he was done telling he stories he saw his mother look sort of to the left at a tan folder left on the counter top. It looked as if it had papers and photos in it, but he could not tell what they were about.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked concerned. Trunks remembered that throughout the story she had looked at the folders as if trying to decide something.

"Trunks something came in the mail today. Something I want you to see." Bulma got up and went over to the counter. Trunks could see that she picked up the folder and was returning to her seat.

"This may come as a shock, but these papers are real and this is no trick." She said as she opened the folder and laid the contents out in front of him.

Instantly his eyes saw a picture of Gohan, in his teens and standing next to a beautiful and short girl who looked about the same age as him. Gohan had an arm around the girl's shoulders and the girl was looking up at him and smiling. Gohan was wearing his usual orange gi that he got from his father, while the girl looked as if she was wearing just a loose T-shirt and some finger gloves. Her hair was tied in the back to keep it from getting into her face.

Trunks looked up from the pictured and pointed at the girl in the photo. "Who is she?" He asked confused. Why was Gohan holding her? Did they date at one point or another?

"Her name is Videl. Videl Satan," She said, "She was the daughter of . . . "

"Hercule Satan." Trunks said in a groan. He remembered the foolish man who said that their battles were all smoke and mirrors. The same man also tried to battle Cell. It was a funny sight to see when Cell took all the hits from Hercule without even flinching, including those to his face. Then Cell just brought his arm up and slapped Hercule into a nearby boulder.

Bulma looked at him in wonder. "How do you know that?" She asked not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Do you remember me telling you about the games and how there were a couple of humans who thought they could be Cell?" He waited for her to nod her head and continued, " Well, he was one of them. Poor Gohan when he found out that Hercule took the credit for saving the earth."

"Dear, that same man was also Gohan's father-in-law." She stated smirking at his opened mouth. Trunks looked quickly down at the photo and then with eyes wide and gaped mouth he stammered, "Gohan got married?"

"Yep and that's not all. Next photo." She said with a devilish smile on her face.

Trunks carefully picked up the second photo and looked down on it. The photo had Gohan and Videl, but this time they were older and were wearing different clothes. Gohan had on a plain White T-shirt that showed off his muscles and broad shoulders, and Videl was wearing a tank top and had her hair down. Trunks could see why Gohan loved her. He could tell by her eyes that she was a strong woman and she has the type of body that he would expect a fighter to have. She was lean with muscles in the right places. Then he noticed them both were cradling something. Trunks looked a little closer and saw the tiny face that was under the pink blanket. It was a baby! Trunks looked up at his mother and she nodded. He turned back down to the other papers and found a Birth Certificate for the girl.

"So her name is Pan Son." Trunks said. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You got it." Her mother said enthusiastically. "And what's more she survived the Androids."

"Where is she then?" Trunks asked, "Or they, cause I would like to meet Videl also."

Trunks noticed that his mother had a downcast look on her face and seemed to be staring at a spot on the table. At first he thought that she was being dramatic, but quickly rushed that thought out of his mind when she looked up. She looked into his eyes with a pained look.

"Videl died a year after Gohan did. The doctors couldn't explain it, but I could tell it was cause her heart was broken. Pan was given off to an adoption agency and the family who took her changed her name, both first and last. I tried to adopt her, but they said I wasn't eligible since I was a single parent." Bulma let out a sigh of regret.

"So there is no way to find out anything? Not even what city she is in?" Trunks asked. Bulma smiled at Trunk's unwillingness to give up. That was the quality that Bulma loved about Vegeta. Sure, she called him pigheaded and stubborn, but she also admired his will to be the best and conquer his weaknesses.

"Well, I found this medical file while I was going through our logs for anything suspicious. Call it grasping for straws." Bulma stood up and carefully handed Trunks a medical document. He started reading. It was an operation on a girl who was only 4 years old. It confused Trunks for a while. Why would that matter? Who cares if some girl had surgery? But the closer he looked the closer he saw what Bulma wanted him to see. It wasn't who the girl was, but what was removed. The operation was one that required the girl to lose a monkey-like tail that mysteriously was growing out. Trunks smirked and looked up to his mother. Not only did the have the girls name but they also have a city location.

"So Marie Solen lives in Northern City." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. He looked up at his mother and saw her smiling right back. It was obvious that they both were thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, then mister you better get going or you will get there at night fall." Bulma said, and as a offhanded response, "And try to wear something less showy. Your trying to meet someone, not get ready for battle."

Trunks looked down and noticed that he had not changed from his slightly faded, lose fitting, black pants and his tight black muscle shirt. He felt lucky in this garb since he beat Freiza, the Androids and Cell of his time in it not to mentioned lived through a lot of battles with the rest of the Z warriors. 'I guess it would be sort of threatening to see me walking up to simple people. I might look like a gang member or something.

Trunks remembered a gift that he received from his mother some time ago. He had worn it occasionally. He liked it, but didn't want it to be destroyed in a battle against androids. He leapt out of his chair and ran towards his bedroom. Of the original compound only the living quarters and the basement was spared when the androids attacked West City. As he turned into his room he could hardly contain his excitement and meeting another saiyan, not to mention his best friend and mentor's daughter. 'I wonder what she is like? Is she a fighter like Gohan was or is she a peaceful girl?' He thought to himself, trying to picture the young lady that Pan grew up into, as he rummage through his closet for the shirt.

Finding it, Trunks put the shirt over his muscle shirt. The shirt was a black, buttoned up, collar shirt. Trunks felt that by putting it on he looked a little more business-like, and less of a street brawler. He turned to his right so he could see himself in the mirror that was across the room as him. The shirt matched what he already had on so in case something happened he could take it off and would be ready to fight.

Looking down to make sure he still had his satellite watch on, Trunks flew out the window that he always had open. It was large enough that he could fly in and out of without damaging the frame and it had no trees or anything near it so others could not sneak in also.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. For everyone who plans on reading this to the end. Trunk's episodes will have the ward "Missing" in it and Pan's will have the word "Lost". So enjoy. And also Disclaimer from last chapter is still towards this one. So there. lol. Well then Enjoy. And please be honest with my reviews. Not hating, just tell me if it wasn't to your liking because of one event of correctional mistakes. thank you again.

* * *

Chapter 2

Lost Memories

* * *

The bright sun showed its light through the dirty window glass in an attempt to brighten the room. The sun spreading its hope for the new day as it displayed its light down on the form of a sleeping young lady. Her petit frame was in a tight ball in a vain attempt to both hide from the approaching light and the promise of a new day, and to defend herself from the threat of waking to this world of nightmares. Her long black hair was smoothly out behind her in a way that was almost as if it was planned and carefully layered to make her look almost heavenly. She moaned as she tried in vain to remain asleep. She would have won except no sooner did she moan than she heard a loud banging on her door. 

"Hey, wake up. It's time for you to earn your keep here." said a deep gruffy voice on the other side of the door. The girl opened her sparkling blue eyes but made no more to get up. She just layed there staring out the window at the new spring day.

"Don't make me wake your ass up. Then you will really be sorry!" the voice was starting to sound aggitated. The black haired girl quickly got up and opened the door slightly. She didn't care that her adopted father saw her in only her redsleeping bra and matching panties. She knew that if she delayed her father any longer then he would get physical. So like any other person she adapted and tried as hard as she could not to strike up his rage.

"Sorry Daddy. I must have over slept." She said trying to sound as meek as she could. She clasped her hands in front of her in an attempt to hide her panties from sight. Luckily, her father was busy looking at her face to notice. Unluckily, he was angry at having to wake her.

"Got dress, you got an important mission today." He said as he held up a rolled up paper. Looking at it from her position she could tell by some of the lines and figures that it was a map of some sorts. "There is an old forgotten Capsule Corps building that may have some supplies in it. I want you to grab as much as you can and be back here by 6:00. You got that?"

The girl nodded her head and replied, "Yeah, but what if there is any trouble, like treasure hunters and theives?" She asked worriedly.

"Well then you better try and persuade them not to kill you, huh? And one more thing. Marie, don't mess this one up." Her father turned around without even looking back and walked down the stairs of this three story building. Marie almost collapsed to the floor, her hands were now up and across her semi-exposed chest as she tried to rub the chill of her father's words out of her blood. she knew what he meant when he said persuade and she was scared that she would have to.

Marie finally stood up and walked over to her closet. Most of the clothes were either too big or had some holes in it. As she was going through her various shirts she found one she never seen before. It was a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with a logo on it that she remembered hearing about. The logo had the image of the earth and over it were the words "Earth's Special Forces." She heard from her father's partner, Jim, that they were an elite force of men that could shoot explosions and fly. Normally she supposed that people would think it was all pranks and illusion, but with the attacks by the androids she knows that there are people like that. Turning her thoughts back to her new she saw a note attached to it.

"Hey there angel. Picked it up for you. Hope you like it. There is also a pair of matching pants in the drawer. Oh and Happy Birthday." She smiled and noted that it was from Jim. She liked the rough middle aged man. He was nice to her and always protected her as much as he could. She felt safe around him. He never yeled at her or even treated her like a slave.

It was never always like this. She remembered being happy, with a father and a mother that loved her dearly. she looked up towards the ceiling holding the shirt close to her as she thought back to her childhood. She couldn't remember a lot of it seeing as how young she was, but she remembered that her father was this big strong figure that always smiled at her and was always gentle with her and her mother. She felt happy even at peace in this turmoil, that is until the man in her memories never came back. Marie had some pictures in her head of that day. Her mother was trying to be happy but there were tears falling down her face,then her father mentions a "trunk." Marie was sort of sad too, she hated when her father left her and after that day he never came back.

Marie shook herself out of the painful memories. 'Must think of the here and now' she thought silently. She turned to the dresser that was next to her bed. She pulled open the lowest drawer, the drawer that she designated for pants only. Scanning the drawer she quickly found the second half of the set that Jim had given her. Slipping both pieces on she quickly ran downstairs to see if she had time for breakfast. As she saw the kitchen empty and clean she heard the familiar voice of her father behind her.

"Your too late. Breakfast was over with an hour ago. Looks like you'll have to go hungry until you get back from your searching." Marie could feel the man creeping closer behind her. She had no idea how she could place his exact distance without even looking, but she could. There were times she would be sitting in her room when she could sense where everyone was and their overlaying emotions. she could only sense the strongest of emotion's but it was something she held back from all of them. Who knows what her father would do to try and use that against others.

Marie looked at the ground in a sign of defeat but quickly looked up shocked. While Marie was looking down her father stood even closer behind her then he usually did. Normally, he would stand close enough to make his presence known, but now she could feel his entire front side on her back. She knew some of his redicules teases, but this one was beyond even her.

"I could give you a special birthday gift now, but I think I'll wait until later this evening. When Jim isn't here to bail you out." he said. she heard his voice had an underlying threat and promise rolled into one. Realization dawned on her, she could feel a bit of a poke hitting her in the small of her back, right where his . . .

Marie had no option left to her. She quickly ducked away from him and made sure the table was between them. Looking into his eyes there was a new emotions she could see in those cold dark eyes, one she had hoped he would never have. The look of pure lust. She knew what he wanted and he had told her when he would go after it.

Marie turned and ran out fo the house without looking back. She could feel those same tears start to form in her eyes, but she knew that he would be watching her. Watching for any signs of weekness that he could exploit, so taking a deep breath she forced the tears back and calmed herself. 'Not this time, you prick.' Marie swore in her thoughts. 'I will not cry for you.'

As Marie started walking towards the garage she heard a voice shout out from the opposite direction. "Yo, Angel. This way." As quickly as her sorrow began thus it ended. Turning she saw her savior, Jim sitting in his car waving to her from out the window. Quick as she can, Marie practically flew towards the sleek black convertable. When she reached the passanger's side she jeap over the door and planted herself right on the seat.

"I hope your not angry, but I wanted to tag along this time." Jim said smiling gently to her. She not knowing what else to say, reached up and gently kissed his cheek. "Hey, now. Don't get all mushy on me. We wouldn't want rumors now would we?" He stated winking at her as she blushed and giggled gleefully.

Jim smiled at the teenage girl and started his car and with a rev of the engine the car and it's occupants sped of towards the forgotten CC building.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Control

Sorry it took so long. I'm trying to start my advanced training in Missouri and it is occupying most of my time. Well here is chapter 3. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 3**

**Missing Control**

Trunks grimaced all through the helicopter ride. Though he personally wanted to fly the whole way, it being much faster, he agreed with his mother to show the world that the android threat was gone forever. This was her idea to re open the Capsule Corps building in North City, and it was again her idea to have Trunks be in charge of it until the operations ran smoothly. Trunks would have spent as little time looking for Pan, but then again this did give him a cover story and a reason to stay in North City in case this lead led nowhere.

Trunks smiled as the helicopter circled around the Capsule Corps ruins. He could already see that the construction crews were already hard at work. 'I guess they were all waiting for a big job like this,' Trunks thought looking at the hard at work builders and the gung-ho bosses. 'I guess this building has restored a lot of hope just by the opening announcement.'

Trunks gave a deep sigh. The opening announcement was given to him right when he was first entering the helicopter. His mother, sly as always yelled up to him from the ground about the special opening celebration in which would invite anyone who wanted to come. When he first heard about it the thought that came to mind was a bunch of rich snobbish people or even families with screaming kids who are busy running amok. And he, the hero who saved the world, would most likely be there babysitting.

"Mr. Briefs we are approaching the landing site now. I hope the ride was an enjoyable one." The nervous pilot said. Trunks just nodded and smiled at the man. The pilot turned back around with a nod and as he was looking down at the site Trunks heard a barely audible sigh of relief. Trunks figured the man had his job on the line for this.

Trunks really wanted to just jump out now and fly. He felt this sitting around was lazy and he needed to work out and get stronger. Trunks smiled. He remembered how many times he had heard his own father say when they were watching for Cell's special broadcast of the martial arts tournament.

As the memories of the weird day unfolded Trunks caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he looked at the approaching missile. Trunks could have destroyed it except for the fact he was in the helicopter and a blast would most likely cause consequences that would make the pilot's life in even more danger.

"Missile at 3'O clock!" Trunks yelled. It was obvious that the pilot heard him from the way he turned his head and the way he quickly reacted to the visual confirmation. The pilot who knew what to do, quickly push the stick forward and tried to swerve away from it. He wasn't fast enough. The missile ran full into the helicopter, but due to the quick actions it missed both the cockpit and the mid-section, hitting the tail and the rear propeller. The damaged helicopter started to enter a dead spin as it spiraled to the ground,

"Mayday, Mayday. This is Copter 4325. We are going down." The pilot called out over the frequency all while trying to maintain control of the doomed helicopter.

Trunks could only see one curse of action and glanced at the pilot before opening the side door and jumping out.

The pilot, feeling the change turned and saw the last moments of Trunks and yelled, "Mr. Briefs!"

As Trunks leapt out he summoned up his energy and flew to the back of the helicopter. Timing it perfectly he grabbed the tail and used his strength to stop it from spinning. It was a success and after a few minutes of cooperation from both Trunks and the pilot they landed on the Capsule Corps landing pad.

The pilot shut off the engine and hurriedly jumped out of the cockpit. Amazed he watched as Trunks landed near him with a light thud on the ground.

"Yo . . You can F-fly?" the pilot stammered.

Trunks blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah."

"Man, why didn't you just fly here then?" the pilot asked with a little more control over his emotions.

"It was my mother's idea." Trunks replied bashfully.

The pilot smiled broadly, "Well I'm sure glad you came then, or that would have been a bit messy."

Trunks smiled at the pilot. He would think of some way to show his appreciation to the obviously experienced pilot. Turning Trunks waved to the pilot and entered the main building. It was already going to be a busy day, it just started and already he would need to find some way to clean up that helicopter mess and to try and find out who fired the missile.

The halls were busy with people. Some were repairing the building and correcting certain errors while others were hiring, and other's still were getting ready for the grand opening. Trunks had spotted a lot of familiar people from the headquarters and some new faces that were just hired out from this city.

"What do you mean your opening?" Trunks heard a loud female voice yell to his right. Turning he saw the front desk secretary trying to calm a short girl who was accompanied by a middle-aged man. Trunks instinctively walked over to the commotion and rested a hand on the shaken secretary's shoulder to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. Is there a problem here?" Trunks asked trying to sound confident and in control, while inside he was nervous and had no clue what to do. He could feel the secretary calm under his firm, but gentle grip and noticed as she smiled up at him.

"Yes, I came here to salvage some of the rubble and try to make a living. And then this women here tells me that for the first time in 20 years Capsule corps is re-opening?"

"I'm sorry if it may have changed your plans a bit but yes. We are opening tomorrow." Trunks said kindly. He didn't want to come off as some arrogant jerk that walks on people just cause he's rich. He looked at her directly and started to notice things about her. Trunks stared into her dark eyes, which seemed like dark pools of emotional waves, with an underlying strength and resolve in them. Her dark hair was brushed but not overly done, like a lot of women he met. This told him that this girl tried to look neat and pretty, but never wasted time on such a minor thing. Then he noticed her shirt and took a step back and gasped.

'No way,' Trunks thought to himself. 'A special forces shirt.' He was sure that the girl must have thought he was lecher or some such, but when he looked at the man's face all he saw was amusement and a hint of humor in the rough man's face.

The expression was confusing to the young saiyan and he could feel his cheeks turn bright red as the heat flooded them. He turned and looked back at the helicopter trying to hide his blushing.

"I'm sorry for staring," he said as he looked back into her eyes, to show his sincerity. "It's just that you are the first person I have seen were that logo since I was a little kid."

Trunks noticed that the girl's eyes softened and seemed sympathetic. He started to think as he felt as if she was familiar He felt as if she had seen her before, somewhere in his past.

"I'm sorry, but you look familiar. Do I know you?" Trunks asked. He tilted his head to the side and with the opposite hand he rubbed the back of his head in the innocent look.

"Sorry, but no. I have lived here all my life. My name is Marie." The girl said down casting her eyes slightly.

'She's hiding something,' Trunks thought when he noticed the slight movement. "Yeah. Oh by the way my name is Trunks. Trunks Breifs." He noticed the shocked expressions from the two and almost groaned at the fame that the Breifs had earned.

"Listen, I feel bad for the inconvenience and I would like to make it up to you two. We are having a grand opening tomorrow evening and I want you two to come. You can bring a guest if you would like. I will have a limo come pick you up. It's a bit formal, so if you two need to buy like a dress or a suit or such just ask the driver and he will take you and buy what you want. It's my treat. What do you say?" Trunks asked gently. He didn't want to sound to forward or anything like that. She seemed familiar and he wanted to know why.

"Um. Sure." Marie said reluctantly. She turned and looked at the older guy and seeing his nod she looked back at Trunks. "That would be great."

"Excellent. I have other things to do so if you both would leave your addresses to my secretary I would be more than happy to arrange everything. I look forward to seeing both of you there." Trunks gestured to the secretary that was still standing there through this whole conversation. He noticed her jump and step forward to accept the information. Smiling Trunks then turned around and left with a smiling wave and walked toward his office. He felt anxious that he would be able to meet some people that he was use to. Trunks didn't like hanging out with the incredibly wealthy since they tended to be greedy and not too down to earth. He loved the fact that he could talk to some earthy people who know about the Special Forces.

Closing the door behind him, Trunks sat down in his office's comfortable chair and started to make the arrangements for tomorrow night's grand opening.

I'm sorry if I sort of bombed out on that. I sort of dried out for a bit. But next chapter will be better. I promise.


End file.
